Patch 6.2.0
Patch 6.2.0 a Warlords of Draenor kiegészítő második nagyobb content patch-e. Folytatódik a Garrison Kampány a Gul'dan által átvett Iron Horde ellen.@WarcraftDevs on Twitter Történet Gul'dan ellenállhatatlan ajánlatot tett Grommash Hellscream korábbi hadnagyainak, óriási hatalmat ígérve nekik amit ők végül elfogadtak, ezzel a Burning Legion kezére játszva az Iron Horde-ot. Most Gul'dan elárasztotta Tanaan dzsungelét az elesett pit lord, Mannoroth energiáival, ezzel létrehozva egy démoni erőkkel felruházott fel orc hadsereget. Még a hatalmas Iron Horde gépezeteket is feltöltötték fel energiákkal, mindeközben pedig a Shadow Council fanatikus arakkoákat toboroz, hogy segítsenek elpusztítani mindent ami a légió útjába mer állni. Legyél Horde vagy Alliance tagja, mint parancsnoknak neked és az embereidnek a feldata, hogy hajóhadat építve megkezd Tanaan invázióját és megállítsd az Iron Horde féktelen előkészületeit—majd megállítsd Gul'dant mielőtt a fel mesterei teret nyernének Draenoron. Ha elbuksz, nem marad senki aki megmentené Azerothot a Burning Legion pusztításától. Patch trailer Patch 6.2 – Fury of Hellfire Új content Új zóna: Tanaan Jungle *A Horde és az Alliance hőseinek vissza kell térniük Tanaan Jungleba, hogy meghiúsítsák Gul'dan terveit mielőtt Draenor káoszba fulladna, és megnyitnák ismét a Dark Portalt mellyel megkezdődne Azeroth inváziója. *Heroes of the Horde and the Alliance, return to Tanaan Jungle and stop Gul'dan's plan to drag the whole of Draenor into chaos while plotting to reopen the portal for a massive invasion of Azeroth. Csatlakozz az invázióhoz, de vigyázz, tanaan dzsungelei korántsem veszélytelen, mindenre szükséged lesz amit eddig tanultál Draenoron. *Az ember nem sétál be csak úgy Tanaan dzsungelébe. Egy kisebb quest szérián végighaladva meg kell építened a saját Kikötőd, és tengeri úton kell megkezdened Tanaan invázióját, majd mielőtt az ellenfél észbe kapna, fel kell építened a műveleti központod és bázisod. Ebből a előőrsből indíthatod aztán a támadást Tanaan különböző szegleteibe, hogy megállítsd az Iron Horde előkészületeit, és megállítsd Gul'dant mielőtt túl késő lenne. *Tanaan Jungle egy masszív Open-world questing zóna rengeteg rare teremtménnyel és rejtett kincsekkel. *Tudj meg többet a zónáról a Patch 6.2 Zone Preview: Tanaan Jungle hivatalos oldalon. Új Garrison Funkció: Kikötő és tengeri küldetések *Shipyard (Kikötő) **Karakterek 3-as szintű garrisonnal mostantól megkezdhetik a Shipyard felépítését, vizekre terelve a harcokat. Jelentkezz a Garrisonodban a frakció vezetődnél és fogadd el a "War Council" questet. **Építs hajókat a Shipyardban és küld el őket tengeri küldetésekre. Új Raid: Hellfire Citadel *Támadd meg a Hellfire Citadelt, az Iron Horde főbázisát, mely romokban hever a Gul'dan által elszabadított fel energiáknak köszönhetően, és keresztezd a tervét mielőtt megkezdené Azeroth újabb invázióját! *Hellfire Citadel Tanaan Jungle szívében fekszik, ahol 13 halálos ellenség vár rád, köztük Kilrogg Deadeye, a szörnyeteg Gorefiend, az újraélesztett Mannoroth, és maga Légió seregeinek vezére: Archimonde. Új Dungeon nehézség: Mythic *Draenor dungeonjei új nehézségi fokozattal bővültek, mely kihívást jelenthet még Azeroth legedzettebb harcosai számára is. *Mythic Dungeonöket heti lockout-tal rendelkeznek, és 685 item level szintű tárgyakat dobnak mely kis eséllyel Warforged is lehet ez pedig tovább növeli az item szintet 700-ra. Bonus Eventek *A bónusz eventek hétvégenként váltva egymást, heti rendszerességgel jelennek meg, melyeket a naptárban lehet nyomon követni. A különböző eventek magába foglalják a timewalking dungeon hétvégét, Draenor dungeon hétvégét, Battleground és Aréna hétvégét, bónusz apexys kristály hétvégét, pet-battle xp hétvégét. *Az eventek mellé egy heti küldetés is jár, már jövedelmező jutalmakat dob mindenki számára. Timewalking - The Burning Crusade és Wrath of the Lich King *Két Timewalking bónusz event van, ezek a korábbi kiegészítők köré épülnek: The Burning Crusade vagy Wrath of the Lich King. *Karakterek jelentkezhetnek egy véletlenszerű Timewalking dungeonre, melyben a játékosok item level szintje lekorlátozódik 71-re a Burning Crusade instanceokban és a 81-re a Wrath of the Lich King instance-okban. *A Timewalking dungeönök alatt a képességek és talentek változatlanok maradnak, és a heti quest teljesítése után a heti 3 bónusz roll tokenen felül még egy jár jutalomként. *A Burning Crusade Timewalking dungeonök jelentkezéséhez a karakternek legalább 71-es szintűnek kell lennie, Wrath of the Lich King instance-ok esetében pedig 81-es szintűnek. *The Burning Crusade instance-ok: **The Arcatraz **Black Morass **Mana-Tombs **The Shattered Halls **The Slave Pens *Wrath of the Lich King instance-ok: **Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom **Gundrak **Halls of Lightning **The Nexus **Utgarde Pinnacle *Tudj meg többet erről az eventről a Patch 6.2 Preview – Timewalking hivatalos oldalon. Draenor Dungeonök *Amíg ez az event aktív, addig az ellenfelek legyőzése a dungeonökben bónusz reputation jutalmat hoz magával. Két Mythic nehézségű Warlord dungeon befejeztével a heti küldetés egy Heroic Hellfire Citadel Raid ládát nyújt, benne legalább 705 item levelű tárgyakkal. Battlegroundok *A Battleground bónusz eventek alatt a karakterek tripla Honor pontot kapnak bármilyen random battlegroundból. A heti quest teljesítése után 500 Conquest pont csapja a játékosok markát, mely a heti cap-en felül van. Arena Skirmish-ek *A Battleground bónusz eventek alatt a karakterek tripla Honor pontot kapnak bármilyen skirmish után. A heti quest teljesítése után 500 Conquest pont csapja a játékosok markát, mely a heti cap-en felül van. Apexis *A karakterek tripla mennyiségű apexis kristályt lootolhatnak a szörnyekből az event alatt. Három területi assault objective teljesítése után az event nagy mennyiségű shipyard resource-ot (oil) és apexis kristállyal ajándékozza meg a játékosokat. Pet Battles *A Pet Battle hétvégék folyamán, a petek háromszor több xp-t kapnak a harcokból. 5 PvP pet battle megnyerése után a heti quest egy Ultimate Battle-Training Stone-al ajándékozza meg a játékosok, mely instant lvl 25-re állítja a petek szintjét. Adventure Guide *A Dungeon Journal evolúciója, az Adventure Guide mely úgy viselkedik, mint egy nyitóoldal az elérhető in-game tevékenységekhez, teljesen a karakteredre szabva. *Az Adventure Guide számos faktor alapján javasolja a contentet , mint a karakter szintje, item szintje, quest progresse, achievementjei és stb. A Guide teljesen interaaktív, ennek köszönhetően például a quest felvételéért nem kell elmenni az adott npc-hez, elég pár kattintás a megfelelő Adventure Guide oldalon. Legendary Gyűrű Quest Line *Fejezd be a legendary gyűrűdet! *További információk elérhetőek a The Road Ahead: Legendary Ring Questline hivatalos oldalon. További változtatások További class, profession, garrison, bug fix, stb. változtatásokért látogasd meg a hivatalos patch notes-t: 6.2 PTR Patch Notes - June 2 Referenciák en:Patch 6.2.0 es:Parche 6.2.0 6.2.0